


Sweet Spells

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Grim is a sweet boy, New Character - Freeform, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: Grim Matchstick is visiting a friend and decides to have tea with her. ONESHOTGrim Matchstick x OC
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Spells

After the whole fiasco with the Devil, all of the residents of Inkwell Isles had never felt safer!

Who know those two kids could be the ones to save the world!

The news was all over the headlines to the point some of the pictures of the boys were seen dancing in victory! Those that used to be part of the Devil's contract were now free and resumed their everyday life.

Well....almost everyone.

A green dragon by the name of Grim Matchstick was flying over to Inkwell Isle 1 to visit someone. It's been a long time since the dragon had a friend and this was the day where he will finally confess something. 

All he remembered after Cuphead and Mugman had burnt all of the contracts from the Devil, everyone celebrated before continuing their lives before something happened. The boy's guardian Elder Kettle found a young woman who was unconscious in the forest. So far, that woman was really quiet before she starts to open up due to the boys and their guardian's kindness.

Grim thought to visit her since she was the first besides the boys to warm up to him. Most of the residence were afraid of him because he's a fire-breathing dragon. But unlike other dragons, Grim was a friendly one with a stutter that was with him since he hatched out of his egg!

He met this lady when he was visiting the cup brothers. Those two became friends with Grim after realising that he's not a dangerous dragon. They felt sorry for him after fighting him to get his contract. Grim didn't mean to hurt anyone, he just wanted a friend.

Grim flew towards a double-story cottage and before he could enter, he could smell something delicious.

' _I wonder what is she cooking?_ ' he mused, his tongue lolling out like a puppy waiting for a bone or biscuit.

Descending onto the ground, Grim used his tail to knock on the door.

He wasn't that surprised when a black cat with a red bowtie around his neck greeted him with those green eyes. The cat weaved around the dragon while purring. This made the dragon smiled and petted the cat. "Hi Grim!"

"H-H-Hello Sooty," Grim greeted the feline. "I-is Lyra home?"

"Yeah! She's in the kitchen making dinner! Well, tea and dinner of course! Please, make yourself at home."

Even though the cottage and the door was small on the outside, it was a lot bigger on the inside. Grim could enter all of the rooms with ease and he doesn't have to bend or cramp his own body to fit. What's even more relieving was that Grim doesn't have to fold his wings since they can stretch inside the house without knocking into anything.

Soon, a young woman with wavy red hair came out of the kitchen with her big owl-spectacles all fogged up and her whole black dress was caked in sauces and flour. It looked like she was having a war with her kitchen!

"Hi Grim, glad you could make it," the woman smiled at him. She liked this sweet dragon.

"A-are you okay, L-Lyra?" Grim asked in concern. "Y-you had some troubles in the kitchen?"

Lyra assured him by kissing him on the snout. This made Grim have hearts in his eyes and his wings folded to become hearts. Ever since they both met, they realised they have a lot in common and soon, fell for each other.

Lyra Lore was not the social butterfly. She's more of the hidden moth who would watch everything unfold in front of her rather than join the crowd. Plus, a crowd would be much more noisy than the crows outside her cottage when she wants to read and write.

Sometimes, there are times when Lyra actually published her stories and bring joy to the folks of Inwell Isles. It's just that she needs inspiration and determination!

"I'll be okay, Grim. Come on, let's have tea together. Sooty, come join us once you close the door!"

The black cat bowed before closing the door with his long tail.

At the dining table, both of them had a feast- saved some for the cat.

There were sandwiches from salmon and cream cheese to eggs to even beef with mustard which was Grim's favourite. Both of them ate while talking about each other's day, what's going on on each other's Isle and then wash down with some sweet tea.

"T-these are really d-delicious," Grim complemented. "I-I'm touched you made my f-favourite."

Lyra was blushing to the point she could be redder than her own hair. In fact, she almost hid her face in it! 

"Aw, it was nothing! I'm glad to share with you, Grim. Sometimes, I do want someone to share stories with and enjoy this quiet life together..."

Sooty the cat had stopped eating and watched both his mistress and the dragon. He knew Lyra cared for the dragon not just as a friend. He could sensed the same thing with Grim Matchstick. If the both of them don't make a move, Sooty was going to open the book himself and set things right!

"I'd l-like that too, Lyra," Grim was now red in the face. He tried to hide the redness with his tail. "Why not w-we have some dinner and s-sleepovers together at each other's places?"

Realising what he just said, Grim face-palmed with his wings. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

He babbled on but Lyra approached him and touched his snout gently, making the dragon quiet. Lyra hugged him gently, making Grim purred before holding her in his warm embrace. Lyra buried her face and

"I'd love that Grim. I'd love that very much."

Grim was overjoyed with the answer began to flutter his wings into the house until the both of them were close to the ceiling of the cottage. Of course with Lyra, her roof will not break unless she rewrites or reads a different story to make the ceiling crumble.

"Um...do you t-think anyone heard me?" Grim asked quietly. He hoped the rumble in this house doesn't stir the neighbours into suspicion. Lyra shook her head.

"I don't think so. I casted a charm so that my house is soundproof to others outside. So...do you want to stay over tonight?"

Lyra's answer was greeted by a kiss to the cheek from the happy dragon. Lyra giggled and kissed him on the lips. She really loved this sweet dragon.

"LYRA!" Sooty's meowed was heard from below. The cat was panicking and flipping through pages of a large old book.

"GET DOWN, YOUR OVEN IS ON FIRE!!!"

Ooops, looks like someone forgot to turned the oven off!

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot. Tell me if you guys want me to expand this into a story :)


End file.
